How Vlad Met Luna
by Vladdywolfire
Summary: Vlad fells in love with an art teacher name Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**How Vlad Met Luna**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Luna Smith, Athena Masters/ Wolfmoon/ Sailor Pegasus, Rusty, Lily Smith, Emily Curry, Paul Redwood, and Toby Foxglove belong to me, so no stealing them from me.**

Saturday night in Madison, Wisconsin a party is going on at city hall a lot of people are there. Enjoying themselves Vlad Masters is talking to Paul Redwood the dean of the Andy Sandler School of Art.

Paul is tall his hair is short brown his eyes are green he's wearing a gray suit, a blue shirt, a purple necktie, and brown shoes. Vlad wants one of the artists of the school to do his portrait; Paul told him that he would see what artists would like to do his portrait.

They stop talking to each other and walked away from each other Paul sat down at a table. One of his best friends Emily Curry is sitting at the same table Emily is tall her hair is shoulder length red. Her eyes are gray she's wearing a glittery silver dress, amethyst necklace, amethyst earrings, and silver high heels.

"Hi, Paul", she said to him "hi, Emily where's Luna at", he said to her. "She's over on the other side of the room talking to one of her students", she said to him. Luna is tall her is black in one big braid her eyes are light brown. She's wearing a blue dress, gold star earrings, and black slipper shoes.

She had finished talking to that student she talk to people she's knows. After Vlad had talk to Paul he talks to Toby Foxglove a businessman he knows. Vlad had notice Luna walked by him earlier he had finished talking to Toby.

Vlad walked over to where Luna is standing at he gently tapped her. On her shoulder she turned around and saw a very handsome man. Standing there in front of her she blushes at him; "excuse me my dear may I have this dance?" he asked her. "Yes, you may", said to him he takes her hand in his hand he led her to the dance floor.

They dance for a while after he let go of her hand "thank you, for the dance", she said to him. "You're welcome my dear", he said to her kissing her on her hand. She blushes again at him they went different ways; Luna came to the table that Paul and Emily. Are sitting at she sat down next to her; "do you know who that man was that you were dancing with?" Paul said to Luna.

"No, I don't know him do you know him", she said to him "yes I do that was Vlad Masters", he said to her. "Oh, that's who I was dancing with", she said to him "yes it was he really likes you I can tell", said Emily to Luna. "Yeah right a rich guy likes me", she said to her, "but he does I notice the way he was looking at you".

"When, he notice you earlier", she said to her "sure he did he's not interested in someone like me". "He's only into other rich and famous people like him", she said to her. "Well, you never know that he does, or doesn't like someone like you", she said to her.

Later that night everyone left city hall and went home; the next day Paul is his office. At his desk working on paperwork he's been thinking about which artists would like to do Vlad's portrait. It hit him who would do it he got up from his chair he left his office.

He went down the hall to the right came to Luna's studio he went in the room, and saw that she's with students. She notices him standing not far from her she left her students. For a bit she came over to him; "would you like to do Vlad Masters portrait?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'll do his portrait", she said to him Paul is glad that she will do the painting. He left her studio and went back to his office; Luna went back to teaching her students.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul dials Vlad's phone number the phone rang at his mansion. He answer it "hello, Vlad Masters speaking", he said "hello, this is Paul Redwood from the Andy Sandler School of Art".

"I'm calling you to tell you that I have an artist who will do your portrait". "One of my best friends Luna Smith", he said to him Vlad is glad to hear this. "What, day should I come to the school?" he asked, him "Thursday is a good day for you to come".

"Luna has no students on that day", he said to him "that will be perfect I'll see you and her then", he said to him. They said good-bye to each other and hang their phones up. Thursday Vlad arrives at the art school he got out of his black sports car.

He went inside the building he came to Paul's office he was about to go in the room. When, Paul came out of his office he notice him standing there in front of him. "Hello, Vlad Luna's not in her studio right now she's in Emily's studio". "At the moment, but if you I can take you to her studio", he said to him.

"Hello, Paul yes I would like you to take me there", he said to him Paul led Vlad down the hall. To the left they came to Emily's studio they went inside room, and saw Emily at her easel sketching Luna; she's standing in front of her. On a medium platform she's naked her hair is unbraided lying on top of her breasts. Her arms are at her sides her legs together and her head turned to the left.

Emily is wearing a red and white checked shirt, gray jeans, and tan sandals. Emily and Luna notice them standing there; Luna blush big at Vlad. Emily saw her blush at him she shake her head at her she thrown her robe at her. She caught it she put it on she got down from the platform Luna walked pass them and left the room.

Vlad and Paul came over to her they looked at her sketch she did of Luna. They both thought it's very amazing and beautifully done they left Emily's studio. They went to the right to Luna's studio they came to her room, and went inside the room.

Luna is dress now she's wearing a purple blouse, blue jean skirt, and black boots. She had got everything ready for the painting; "I'll leave you with Luna". "She will take good care of you", he said to him; Paul left the room and went to his office. "It's nice to meet you", she said to him "it's nice meet you too my dear", he said to her. Kissing her on the hand she blush at him "please have a seat in the chair that's in front of easel", she said to him.

Vlad sat down in the chair she started working on his portrait a few hours later she finished his painting. Vlad got up from the chair he came over to her easel, and saw his portrait he likes what he sees. "So is this what you wanted?" she asked, him "yes it's just what I wanted", he said to her.

He pay her for the painting "my dear would you have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked her. "I really don't know", she said to him "well my dear I'm not leaving and till you do", he said to her. "Oh, right oh right I'll have dinner with you tomorrow", she said to him.

Vlad is glad to hear this "I'll pick you up at six then", he said to her she told him that was fine with her. She gives him the directions to her house; Vlad takes his painting and left her studio. And the building he put his portrait in the trunk of his car. He got in his car and drive away from the school he arrives back at his mansion.

He got out of his car he got his painting out of the trunk he went inside his house. He hangs his portrait up in his private study; Luna clean her tools up Paul and Emily came in her studio. She told them that Vlad ask her to dinner tomorrow "I knew it that you two really like each other", said Emily to Luna.

She and he rolled their eyes at her "so are you still taking that teaching job in New York?" she asked her. "Yes, I'm still taking the teaching job", she said to her "well us, and everyone here will miss you", said Paul to Emily. "I'll miss you two and everyone here, but I will keep in touch with everyone", she said to them.

Later they went home; the next evening Luna got ready for dinner with Vlad. He arrives at her house he got out of his car, he walked up the pathway, and up the steps into the porch. He rang the doorbell the door opens he saw Emily standing there in the doorway.

"What, are you doing here?" he asked, her "I live here she and I are roommates", she said to him. She let him in she close the door behind them; just at that moment Luna came down the stairs. She notice them standing there; "it was good to see you again Vlad have fun you two", she said to them.

Emily went in the living room; "you looked very beautiful my dear", he said to her. "You looked very handsome", she said to him they went out the door, down the steps, down the pathway, and got in his car.


	3. Chapter 3

They drive away from her house they arrive at his mansion they got out of the car. They went inside the mansion; Luna notices all the Packers memorabilia in glass cases in the front hall. "I'm guessing you're a huge Packers fan", she said to him "yes I am my dear", he said to her.

He led her to the dining room two places are sat at the long wooden table. They sat down and talk for a while "so how long have you been friends with Emily and Paul?" he asked her. "We been friends since elementary school", she said to him; dinner is serve the first course is serve its corn chowder. "Do you have any friends?" she asked, him "yes I do, but I haven't talk to them since my accident in college", he said to her.

The second course is serve its roast chicken, yellow rice, and roasted carrots. "I was really surprise when Emily answer the door I didn't know that you, and her live at the same house", he said to her. "I'm really sorry about not telling you about us being roommates", she said to him.

"It's all right my dear", he said to her "do you have any siblings?" she asked him. "I have an younger sister, but I don't know where she's at or what she's doing", he said to her. "Do you have any siblings my dear?" he asked her "I have an older sister". "We keep in touch with each other", she said to him "so what kind of accident did you have in college?" she asked him.

"I, Maddie, and Jack made a ghost portal I was standing in front of it". "When, Jack got in a big hurry and hit the hit the on switch the green swiveling energy exploded in my face". "My hair turned with and my face was completely covered in ectoance I was in the hospital". "For a couple of years", he said to her "I'm really sorry about what happen to you". "And Maddie as in Maddie Newton", she said to him Vlad's eyes went wide.

At what Luna just said to him "how do you know Maddie?" he asked her. "She and I are really good friends in high school, and we were neighbors", she said to him. They had dessert it's a piece of apple pie and villain ice cream. After he shows her around his mansion they're in his huge garden.

"My dear I was wondering if you would like to be my date, for a dinner party that is this Friday?" he asked her. "Yes, I will be your date for this Friday", she said to him "then I'll pick you up at five then", he said to her. She told him that was fine with her they left the garden and his mansion they got in his car.

They drive back to hers and Emily's house they got out of his car he walked her to the door. "Thank you for dinner I really enjoy it", she said to him "you're welcome my dear I'll see you Friday", he said to her. He kiss her on her cheek she blush at him they said goodnight to each other. She went inside her house; he walked back to his car he got in it he drives away from her house.

Luna came in the living room where Emily is at she sat down next to her on the couch. "So how was dinner with Vlad?" she asked, her "it was nice he show me around his mansion", she said to her. "Are you going to see him again?" she asked, her "yes I am he asked me to be his date". "For a dinner party that's this Friday and he also kiss me on my cheek", she said to her.

"Aw a really rich guy loves you", she said to her "oh shut up!" she said to her. They bust out laughing "so have you found a place to live at when I leave Wisconsin?" she asked her. "No, I haven't found a place yet, but I'm looking for a place to live at", she said to her. They watched T.V. for a while later they went to bed.

Monday Luna got a bouquet of red roses from Vlad; that that Friday Luna got ready to go with him. At five he arrives at her house he rang the doorbell the door opens he saw Emily standing there. "Hi, Vlad come in", she said to him "hello, Emily how are you my dear", he said to her. "I'm fine how are you", she said to him "I am fine my dear", he said to her.

Just then Luna came walking out of the living room she notice them standing there they notice her. "Hello, my dear I got something for you", he said to Luna he reach his hand into his pocket. Inside his suit jacket he pulled out a medium size jewelry box. He put it in her hand she opens the box laying inside is a necklace.

With different gemstones shaped as moons "Vlad it's beautiful". "But I can't accept it thank you anyawys", she said to him. Emily thought this was very sweet of Vlad to give Luna this necklace. And that she's being her modest self "I think you hurt his feelings", she said to her.

Luna gave Emily I'm so going to get you, for saying that Looked. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I'll accept your gift", said Luna to Vlad. "My dear moonbeam you didn't hurt my feelings", he said to her he takes the necklace out of the box. Luna handed the box to Emily he put the necklace on her.

"Thank you for the necklace Vladdie", she said to him "you're welcome my dear", he said to her. "Have fun with Paul", she said to her "we'll have fun", she said to her they said bye to each other. Luna and Vlad went out the door, down the porch steps, and down the pathway. To Vlad's limo they got in it they drive away from her house.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while on the road they arrive at Toby Foxglove's mansion. They got of his limo they went inside the mansion they came in the front hall. A tall man whose hair is short red his eyes are light violet.

He's wearing a dark brown suit, a white dress shirt, a green necktie, and black shoes. Came over to them "Vlad I'm glad that you could make it". "And who's this pretty woman", he said to him "Toby I'm glad that I could". "And this is Luna Smith she's an art teacher", he said to him "Luna this is Toby Foxglove". "His company makes computer parts", said Vlad to her; everyone had cocktails.

Before dinner after everyone went in the dining room they sat down at the table. Dinner is serve the first course is serve its pea soup the second is serve. Its salmon, roasted potatoes, and mushrooms people are talking to each other. "So how's business going?" Toby asked, Vlad "it's going great there are new products that is coming out soon", he said to him.

"How's business going for you?" he asked, him "it's going great". "There are new products coming out soon too", he said to him; Luna felt really uncomfortable. Sitting there with all the businessmen wives and girlfriends are staring at her. Because she's not like them at all; Toby notice the way the other women are looking at her.

"Is there a special someone whose capture your heart?" Toby asked Luna. "Well, yes there is someone very special who has capture my heart, but he doesn't know it", she said to him. Vlad had notice that Luna was looking at him when she said that to Toby. They had dessert it's a raspberry tart after everyone got up from the table they thank Toby.

For dinner and the wonderful time they left his mansion and went home; Luna and Vlad got in his limo. They drive away from Toby's mansion they drive back to her house. Vlad had notice that Luna looks kind of sad about something.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked, her "well yes there is Emily is moving to New York". "To teach and I need to find a place to live at when she leaves Wisconsin", she said to him. Vlad understands the problem that she's got he got an idea.

"Why, don't you live with me my dear", he said to her she thought about it a bit. To what he just said to her "ok Vlad I'll live with you", she said to him. He's very glad by what she just said to him they arrive at her house they got out of his limo. He walked her to the door they stand there on the porch talking for a while.

"So my dear when is Emily leaving?" he asked, her "she be leaving in one week". "I'll call you before I come your way", she said to him. "Then I'll be waiting for your called my dear", he said to her. They said goodnight to each other Luna went into her house. Vlad walked back to his limo he got in it and drive away from her house. Luna came in the kitchen and saw Emily and Paul sitting at the kitchen table.

Eating chocolate chip cookies they notice her standing there in front of them. She sat down at the table she grab a cookie off the plate. "So how was the dinner party?" Emily asked, Luna "it was all right; Vlad asked me to live with him". "I told him yes that I would live with him", she said to her.

They're very surprise by what she just said to them, "so are you still be working with me at the school?" Paul asked Luna. "Well; of course I'm still going to be working with you just because I am going be living". "With, Vlad Masters doesn't mean that I'm going to mooch off him", said Luna to Paul.

She takes a bite of the cookie; "I didn't mean it like that I thought that you would go teach somewhere else too", said Paul to Luna. "No, I'm not going anywhere one of us got to stay here with you, so you don't do anything crazy like you do". "When, we are not around", she said to him; "of course, without you two I would be up to nothing". "But crazy things", he said to her they bust out laughing about what he just said to them.

Paul got up from the table he grabs a couple of cookies, for the road he said goodnight to them. He left their house and went home; "so what day are you moving in with Vlad?" she asked her. "The day you leave for New York I told him that I would call him". "Before I come his way", she said to her they finished their snack they clean up. They left the kitchen and went upstairs to their rooms they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week both Emily and Luna are very busy with students, and their own projects. Friday Emily's students and the teachers threw her a going away party that evening Saturday, and Sunday.

They packed all their things up; Monday morning Luna called Vlad to tell him that she be at his mansion that afternoon. Emily and Luna went outside they hug each other good-bye. They got in their cars they drive away in different directions after a while on the road.

She arrives at Vlad's mansion she pulled her yellow jeep into his driveway. She got out of her jeep; Vlad greeted her at her car. They went inside his mansion he led her upstairs, down a hall, and to the right.

To a door he opens the door they went inside the room; Luna couldn't believe how big her new room is. The walls are painted light purple a sandy sleigh bed up against the middle wall. The blanket, sheets, and pillowcase are light blue the small table next to the bed is sandy. Across the room is a big wooden sandy desk next to it is a big sandy bookcase.

She notices two doors that went to somewhere; Vlad could tell that Luna really likes her room. "The door on the right is a bathroom and the door on the left is a walked in closet", he said to her. "Thank you for letting me live with you", she said to him "you're welcome my dear I'm glad you could". "I'll let you get settle in I will see you at dinner which is at six", he said to her.

He left her room he went down stairs to his study to work for a while. Luna left her room she went down stairs and outside to her jeep she unloaded her things from her car. She carried everything inside upstairs and into her room. She unpacked her things she put her stained glass lamp, alarm clock, and photo of her family on the small table.

She put all her books in the bookcase she put her jewelry box on the desk. She put all her clothes in the closet after she left her room. She met Vlad in the dining room at six they had dinner after he led her. Down a hall with suits of armor pass his study to the left to a door. He opens the door they went inside the room; Luna is very surprise by what the room is.

It's a studio; "I thought that you would like a place to do art when your home", he said to her. "Thank you so much for the studio", she said to him "you're very welcome my dear", he said to her. He left the room he went in his study; she left the room she went upstairs and into her room. She grabs the boxes with her art supplies in them she left her room.

She went down stairs and into her studio she put the boxes down on the table. She unpacked all her art supplies from the boxes she put them. Where, she wanted them at in the room later Vlad walked Luna. Back to her room "moonbeam there's one place in my mansion that is off limits". "Which, is my study and also my dear that I do work late sometimes", he said to her.

"I totally understand about you not wanting me to go in your study". "And that I do work late sometimes too", she said to him he told her that his bedroom. Is not far from hers if she needed anything don't bother to ask him. They said goodnight to each other she shut her door; Vlad walked away from Luna's room.

He came to the end of the hall he turned into his ghost form. He phases through the floor he phases out into his secret lab. He fly fast through his ghost portal into the Ghost Zone. He fly to Skulker's Island to do some business with him. Later he left his island and fly back to his ghost portal he went through it.

He came out into his lab he phases up through the ceiling. He phases out into his room he turned back to his human form. He went to bed; in the morning Luna woke up she notice a vase of yellow roses. On her small table next to her bed she smells the flowers she got up, and got ready for work.

She left her room she went down stairs and went into the kitchen. She notices Vlad sitting at the table reading the newspaper she sat down at the table. "Good morning moonbeam did you sleep well", he said to her. "Good morning Vlad I slept fine did you sleep well", she said to him. "I slept fine and did you like the flowers", he said to her "I love their very beautiful thank you", she said to him.

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you like them", he said to her. They eat breakfast after Vlad went to his company Dalv Co.; Luna went to work. "So how's it going with Vlad?" Paul asked, Luna at lunch "it's going really good with him he give me a studio in his mansion", she said to him. "That was nice of him to give you a studio", he said to her.

"Yes, it was very nice of him I need to do something nice for him", she said to him. "Well, I know that you will think of something you always do", he said to her. After lunch they went back to work; later that evening Luna came home. She got letters from Lily and Emily she read them.

She was glad to hear from them and what they're doing she wrote back to them. She was still wondering what to do nice for Vlad she finally. Came up what to do for him she decided to make dinner for him.

Vlad came home that evening he came in the kitchen he notice Luna in the room making something. "What are you doing my dear?" he asked, her "I'm making you dinner", she said to him.

"That's very nice of you to do for me", he said to her "well you did something nice for me". "So I'm doing this for you", she said to him; Vlad sat down at the table. A while later Luna pulled dinner out of the oven she sat it down on the table. She had made lasagna, garlic bread, and salad she serve him and herself.

She sat down they eat "Luna that was very delicious thank you", he said to her. "You're welcome I'm glad that you enjoyed it", she said to him they got up from the table. Vlad left the kitchen he went in his study to work on something's; Luna clean up and then she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, and enjoying this crazy story of mines.**

She went in her studio to some work; the next evening Luna eats dinner alone. She wonders where Vlad is at it was like that all week. She would see him in the mornings, but not nights she wonders what he's. Doing lately she told Paul about what's going on with Vlad.

"Well, he's a businessman with a lot of companies to run, so don't worry about it", he said to her. "I guess you're right about him being busy with his companies, but it's just really weird". "To be all alone in someone else house", she said to him "I bet it is weird to be all alone in that big house", he said to her. "Yes, it's", she said to him Paul understand Luna's frustration with Vlad.

Later that day Luna came home she walked into the kitchen. She notices a small place of chocolate dipped strawberries, and a note sitting on the counter. She picks the note up she read it "my dear moonbeam I apologize for not being around". "You all week I'll see you at dinner tonight" she put the note down she eat the strawberries.

After she left the kitchen she went in her studio to work for a while. That evening Luna and Vlad are eating dinner in the dining room. "My dear I do apologize again, for not being around you lately", he said to her. "It's all right Vlad I totally understand that you're really busy with your companies". "So yes I do accept your apologize and thank you, for the strawberries they were very delicious", she said to him.

"Thank you forgiving me and I'm glad that you enjoyed them", he said to her. After dinner they went in the first floor library they sat down at a table. A chess set is sitting on the table "so my dear do you know how to play chess?" he asked her. "No, but I would like to learn how to", she said to him "well my dear I'll teach you how to play it", he said to her.

He taught her how to play chess she won three games of seven. Vlad is very impressed by how fast Luna learns to play the game. They played a few more games later they left the library and went to bed. The next day is Saturday after breakfast Vlad told Luna that.

He would be in his study working on paperwork from his companies if she needed him. She went outside to the huge garden she looked at all the different plants. She sat down under a Cherry Blossom Tree; later Vlad had decided to take a break. From his work he came outside, and into his garden for some fresh air.

He notices Luna sitting under one of the Cherry Blossom Trees. He came over to her "moonbeam what are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm just sitting here thinking about things, and enjoying this nice sunny day", she said to him. He helps her up from the ground they had lunch on the patio.

That night Luna is in her studio working on a painting that she started the other day. She finished her painting she cleanup she left her studio. She was heading to her room when she came to the doors of Vlad's study. She stands there wondering if he's still in there, or not "Vlad told you not to go in his study", she hears.

She turned around and a ghost floating in front of her he looks like a vampire. Luna is very surprise by this "well I was not going in his study". "I was just wondering if Vlad is still in there or not", she said to him. "He left his study a couple of minutes ago Luna", he said to her.

"How do you know that and how do you know my name?" she asked him. "I am Vlad Plasmius I live here and Masters asked me to keep an eye on you for him", he said to her. She thought that this is very odd that Vlad would ask a ghost to do something like.

This for him she walked away from him, and Vlad's study she went upstairs to her room. After Luna had left Vlad phases through the floor he phases out into his lab. He fly fast into the Ghost Zone he fly to Skulker's Island. He wanted him to do something for him he landed on the rock he went inside Skulker's lair.

They both notice each other "Skulker I need you to find where Maddie is at now", he said to him. "The woman who got away from you", he said to him. "She didn't get away from me she was stolen from me by that big oaf Jack Fenton!" he said to him.

"Fine I'll do what you want Plasmius", he said to him. With that said Vlad left Skulker's Island he fly out of the Ghost Zone. Into his lab he phases up through the ceiling he phases out into his room. He turned back to his human form he went to bed; he's been very busy for years.

Since he's been out of the hospital he has been overshadowing other businessmen. For their companies to be the most famous billionaire on earth, and the most infamous ghost in the Ghost Zone. In the morning at breakfast Luna told Vlad about meeting Plasmius last night.

"I met him when I first move in here he doesn't mind anyone living here". "But you should also know my dear that there are other ghosts that live here too". "But don't be afraid of them Plasmius will make sure that they won't harm you at all", he said to her.

"You must really trust him to keep an eye on me for you", she said to him. "He and me have a very good understanding between each other", he said to her. They eat breakfast after they went to work; that night Luna was walking to her studio. When, she hears yelling coming from Vlad's study "I can't believe it that Maddie married that big oaf Jack Fenton!"

Skulker had found Maddie in Amity Park, Illinois. She had married Jack they had a daughter, and now they have a son. "She and the boy should be mines not Jack Fenton's!" he said to him. "What, about the woman who is living with you?" he asked, him "Luna she's just living here with me that's all", he said to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad didn't need him for the moment Skulker went back to his home in the Ghost Zone. Vlad opens the door to his study to leave when he saw Luna standing there. With, tears in her eyes "you're a horrible person Vlad Masters!" she angrily yelled at him.

She went running away from him; "oh no she must have hear everything that Skulker and I had said to each other", he said to himself. He turned into his ghost form he went looking for her; Luna ran into the garden. She sat down next to the koi pond tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Vlad found Luna in the garden; she felt a glove hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Plasmius standing there in front of her he handed her a neckerchief. She takes it from him she wipes her tears away with the cloth. "What, the matter?" he asked, her "I was so stupid to think that Vlad Masters". "Likes me more than just a roommate", she said to him Vlad couldn't believe it. That Luna really likes him more than just living with him "well you should know that".

"Masters likes you the same way and what you hear was me, and another ghost name Skulker". "Talking about two people that I knew of when I was a live Masters". "Was in there sitting at his desk ignoring us while we were in his study", he said to her. Luna gives him I don't believe anything that you just said to me looked at him.

She got up from the ground she left the garden she went back inside the mansion. And into her studio; Vlad phases inside his mansion. He turned back to his human form he came in her studio. She looked up and saw him standing there in front of her she puts her paint brush down.

"Luna I want to apologize for Plasmius to what you over hear him saying", he said to her. "Vlad it's all right you don't have to apologize for Plasmius it was just a bad misunderstanding that's all", she said to him. He came over to her she wonders what he's doing he gently lift her chin up. He kiss her on her lips he let go of her chin; Luna's got a surprise. And puzzled looked on her face she was about to ask him why he just kiss, but he already left her studio.

She went back to working on her painting, but after a bit she couldn't concentrate on her. Work anymore she cleanup and left her studio, for the night she went upstairs to her room. She went to bed; the next day Emily calls Luna that afternoon she told her about Vlad. Kissing her and that she met a ghost; "I knew it that you two love each other, and you met a ghost", she said to her.

"Yes, I know that we like each other the same way". "And the ghost that I met looks like a vampire, and the really odd thing is that he's got the same first name", she said to her. "That is really odd that a ghost got the same name as the human your living with", she said to her.

"So how's the teaching job going?" she asked, her "it's going great I really like the students". "And the teachers I think it's cute that Vlad calls you moonbeam, and have you talked to Lily lately", she said to her. "I've talked to her last Sunday she's teaching in one of the big cities of Japan", she said to her. Later they said good-bye to each other and hang their phones up.

That night Luna was still thinking about Vlad kissing her the other night she left her room. She went down the hall to his room she went inside his room. Vlad came walking out of his bathroom he notice her standing there not far from him. "Luna is there something you need?" he asked, her "no I don't need anything", she said to him. She came over to him Vlad wonders what she's doing Luna gently put her hands. On his cheeks she kiss him on his lips she let go of him; Vlad is very surprise by what she just did.

She was about to leave when he gently grab her by her arm he turned her around. To him he kiss her on her lips Luna is very surprise by this at first, but then she put her arms. Around his neck she kiss him back he picks her up, and carried her over to his bed.

He laid her down on his bed they kept kissing each other they take their clothes off. Vlad pulled the blanket over them they made love all night long. In the morning Luna wakes up to an empty bed she notices a note on a pillow. She picks it up and read it "moonbeam I didn't want to wake you, but I had an early meeting".

"This morning I'll see you this evening my dear love Vlad" she put the note down. She got up from his bed she grabs her clothes up from the floor she left Vlad's room. She came in her room she went in her bathroom she puts the clothes in the hamper. She got in the shower later she got out of the shower, and left the bathroom she got dress then she left her room. She went to work; later that evening Vlad and Luna had dinner together.


	8. Chapter 8

After he went to his study and she went to her studio; a couple of weeks later Luna started throwing up. She wonders what's going on with herself she told Lily, Emily, and Paul about what's happening to herself.

They told her that maybe she's got a stomach bug; Luna thought that could be it. But it wasn't she was tired a lot she had to go to the bathroom a lot her mood changes a lot. She has the weirdest cravings and that she wanted to make out with everything that's not nail down.

She notice that she's gaining weight around her stomach she calls her mother. She told her what's going on with herself her mother told her that it sounds like she's pregnant to her. Luna didn't think about that could be what's wrong with herself. After her call she left and went to down town Madison to a drug store.

She bought a home pregnancy test she went home she went into her bathroom. She takes the test after a while she looked at it. The test said positive Luna couldn't believe it that she's pregnant with Vlad Masters's child. She didn't know how she was going to tell Vlad about this, or how he will reach to this.

Luna told Lily, Emily, and Paul that Vlad Masters knocked her up. And how she was going to tell him about this they told her to tell him when. She thought it was the right time to tell him; Vlad have notice that Luna is acting odd lately. He wonders why she was he turned into his ghost form.

He phases out of his study he phases out into her room he put a note on her pillow. He phases out of her room he phases outside he sees Luna's jeep coming up the driveway. She's coming home from work she parks her jeep, and got out of her car she grabs the bags of groceries.

She went inside the house and into the kitchen; he phases inside his house. He phases out into the kitchen he saw her putting food in the refrigerator. "Hello, Luna", she hears "what in the world?!" she, yelled she turned around. And saw Plasmius floating there in front of her "are you trying to give me a heartattack?!" she said to him.

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you, but I have notice that you been not acting like yourself lately", he said to her. "Why, do you care anyways", she said to him; Vlad wanted to narrowed his eyes at her. But he didn't he knew that something is very different about her. "Well, because I'm concern about you", he said to her; Luna thought that. This very odd that a ghost is concern about her she went back to putting food away.

After she left the room and went upstairs to her room; Vlad landed on the floor. He turned back to his human form he left the room, and went in the library on the first floor. Luna notices a note on her pillow she picks it up, and read it "my dear moonbeam will you please joined me". "For a shower tonight love Vlad" she knew that he wants to know why.

She's been acting so odd lately she put the note down on the small table next to her bed. Later that night she walked from her room to his room she came in his room. She saw him sitting on his bed he's looking over paperwork from his companies of projects that he.

Needed to approve before his employees; could start working on them. He looked up and saw her standing there she's only wearing a light pink robe. "Moonbeam go ahead of me I'll be with you in a minute", he said to her. Luna went in his bathroom she turned the water on she takes her robe off.

She got in the shower; Vlad puts his papers down on his bed. He got up from his bed he went in his bathroom he takes his clothes off. He got in the shower he notice that she's got her back to him he came over to her.

He notices tears running down her cheeks "what's the matter?" "And why are you acting so odd?" he asked, her "there's a really good reason to why". "I'm been acting so odd, but I'm afraid to how you'll react to it", she said to him.

"My dear I'll understand to whatever it is", he said to her kissing her on the back of her neck. "I ready hope you do understand", she said to him "I will my dear", he said to her. She takes his hands and gently puts them on her belly.

"This is why I'm been acting, so odd I'm pregnant with your child", she said to him. Vlad is very shocked and surprise by this news at first, but then he smile at this he takes his hands off her belly. He puts his hands on her shoulders he turned her around to face him.

He notices the small bump "so it all makes sense now, but why didn't you tell me about you being". "Pregnant when you first found out about it", he said to her "because I didn't know". "How you would be happy, or mad about this news", she said to him. "Moonbeam I'm very happy that you're having my child", he said to her.

"Thank you for understanding", she said to him; "of course, my dear I'll be here for you and the baby", he said to her. He kiss her on her cheek and rubbed his hands over her belly. Later they got out of the shower they put their robes on they left the bathroom. Luna left his room and went back to her room she takes her robe off.

She got dress she got in her bed and went to sleep; Vlad have taken his robe off he got dress. He sat down on his bed he picks his paperwork his bed he signed them. He puts them down on the table he couldn't believe it that he's going to be a dad he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Luna told Lily, Emily, and Paul that she told Vlad that he's going to a dad soon. And he taken the news really well; later that evening she calls her mother. To tell her that she's going to be a grandmother soon she's very excited about this news. Luna got a lot bigger her clothes didn't fit her anymore. Vlad had his tailor make her some maternity clothes for her.

Vlad had his private doctor check on her, and the baby they're doing fine. Luna made a blanket for the baby; one night she came in his room. "Luna is there something the matter?" he asked, her "no there's nothing the matter". "Can I sleep with you", she said to him "yes you can my dear", he said to her. He pulled the blanket up she got in his bed he pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm not crowding you am I?" she asked, him "no you're fine my dear", he said to her. Just then she felt the baby kicks, for the first time she puts her hand on her belly. She felt the baby kicks again; Vlad notice this "what's the matter?" he asked her. "The baby just kicks for the first time", she said to him she takes her hand off her belly. She grabs his hand and gently puts his hand on her belly the baby kicks again.

Vlad smiles at this he takes his hand off her belly he kiss her passionately on her lips. She kiss him back they kept kissing each other they takes their clothes off. Thy made love for a while after Luna had fell asleep; Vlad is still awake he gently laid his head on her belly.

"I wonder if you'll be a boy or a girl and will you have ghost powers, or not", he said to the baby. He kiss her belly and takes his head of her stomach he went to sleep. Paul, the teachers, and her students thrown Luna a baby shower; she had notice that Vlad. Has been doing something with the room across from hers lately she wonders what's he is doing with that room.

She had fallen asleep while she was working on paperwork. Vlad came in her room he touch her shoulder she wakes up, and saw him standing there in front of her. "Moonbeam I'm sorry to wake you, but I have a surprise for you", he said to her. He helps her up from her bed they left her room and went across the hall. He opens the door they went inside the room; Luna is very surprise the room is a nursery.

The walls are painted light yellow a brown crib up against the middle wall. A brown changing table, a dresser, and shelves are on the right side of the room. A brown rocking chair is sitting in front of the window with purple curtains and other things for the baby. "So this is what you been up to lately", she said to him "yes my dear I thought this". "Would be a nice surprise for you", he said to her "thank you, for the wonderful surprise", she said to him.

"You're very welcome my dear and I'm glad that you like it", he said to her. They left the room; Luna went back in her room she went in her bathroom she soaked in the tub. For a while; Vlad turned into his ghost form he phases through the floor he phases out into his lab. He fly fast into the Ghost Zone he had business to do with his ghostly allies. Luna got a lot bigger; on the morning of March the seventeenth.

Luna started having contractions she woke Vlad up "what's the matter?" he asked her. "The baby wants out right now!" she, said to him it hit him to what's happening at the moment. They got out of the bed and got dress they left the room. They went down stairs; Vlad grabs her suitcase at the front door they went out the door. They got in his sports car they drive away to the hospital they arrives at the hospital.

They got out of his car and went inside the building; Luna got settle in. Vlad hold Luna's hand the whole time a bit later her water broke. After a few hours the doctor told her to start pushing; "this is all your fault!" "For doing this to me I'm going to murder you for this!" she yelled at him.

Vlad knew that Luna didn't mean what she said to him she give one more big push. They hear a cry both Luna Vlad smiles at this; "congratulations you two". "You have a healthy beautiful baby girl", said the doctor to them. Vlad let go of Luna's hand he cut the umbilical cord; the doctor check the baby. The nurse clean the baby up she gently laid a pink bundle in Luna's arms.

She looked down at her newborn daughter in her arms; her eyes are dark brown. The small tuft of hair is black; "do you have a name for her?" the nurse asked her. "Athena Tigerlily Masters", she said to her; the nurse left the room. "Hello, my sweetly", she said to her kissing her little hand; a bit later Vlad is holding Athena. Luna had fallen asleep "your mother is a very wonderful woman she give me you". "I will always be here for you", he said to her; a few days later they left the hospital.

They went home; Luna called everyone to tell them that the baby have arrives. She send pictures of the baby to everyone she brings the baby to the school. So Paul, her students, and the teachers could see the baby; a few weeks after Luna went back to work.

As time went on Athena grew she started walking, talking, and going to school. Luna and Vlad taught her things too; years later Athena is eleven years old now.


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad is on a business trip he wouldn't be back and till Friday evening; Tuesday Luna is in her room. Reading a book when she hears a yell that come from Athena's room she drops her book.

She got up from her bed she went running from her room. Into Athena's room which is across from hers; she saw a gray wolf ghost standing in the middle of her room. "Where, is my daughter at?!" she demanded from the ghost. Just then two white rings appeared one went up, and one went down to the middle of the body. Revealing Athena who is standing where the wolf ghost have been.

She's got a scare looked on her face "mom what's happening to me?" she asked her. "I don't know what's happening to you sweetly", she said to her giving her a hug. "But I know someone whom knows a lot about ghosts". "I'll write to her maybe she can help you to what's happening to you". "And don't tell your dad about this it's a secret between us", she said to her.

Athena understands what her mother is saying to her. "Of course, I will not tell him about this at all", she said to her. Luna left Athena's room she went back to her room she sat down at her desk. She wrote a letter to Maddie Fenton; Athena started hearing, smelling, and seeing things more than a normal person could. Thursday Athena went in her dad's study she looked around the room oh of a sudden.

She turned intangible and phases through the floor she came unintangible. She landed hard on the floor she got up from the floor she notices that she's in a huge lab. She looked around at all the different things in the room she notices a staircase that led to somewhere. She went up the stairs she came to a passageway she came to a wall.

She notice a button on the left side of the wall she push it. The wall splits apart she walked through the opening she saw that. She's back in her dad's study she saw the fireplace slide back together. She wonders why her dad got a lab under his study. She left the room she went outside; Friday evening Vlad came home.

Athena had hear and smell him come in the house from the kitchen. She went running from the room to the front door. Vlad saw her coming towards him she stops in front of him. "Hi, dad I'm glad your home", she said to him. "Hello, my dear I've missed you and your mother while I was away", he said to her.

He gives her a hug "so where is your mother at?" he asked her. "She's in the kitchen making dinner", she said to him they walked to the kitchen. They came in the room; Luna saw them come in "how was your business trip?" she asked him. "It was very good I got a couple of company owns". "To signed their companies over to me", he said to her "that's good that you had a successful trip", she said to him.

Luna finished making dinner they sat down at the table they eat. After Vlad went in his study to do some work; Luna went in her studio. To finish a painting that she started the other day; Athena went up to her room to do her homework.

Vlad is down in his lab working on an experiment he wonders why he had sense a ghost. That he didn't know of when he came in his mansion he told his ghostly minions not to go near. Or harm Luna and Athena if they did he would send them.

To the deepest ends of the Ghost Zone; Monday Luna got a package from Maddie. She opens it in her room she pulls out a letter, a blue jumpsuit, and a book. She opens the letter and read it "dear, Luna: I was very amaze about what you wrote to me".

"About Athena being half ghost meaning that she's half alive and half dead she'll have all the powers of a ghost does; I send you a book about ghosts". "And one of our jumpsuits it was good to hear from you hope to see you soon love Maddie". Luna puts the letter, the book, and the jumpsuit back in the box.

She puts it in her walked in closet she left her room. And the house she got in her jeep she drives to town. To a fabric store she got out of her jeep she went inside the store. She found some yellow material that that's the same as the suit. She bought a yard of it she left the store she got in her jeep.

She drives back home she got out of her car she went inside the house. Up to her room she went in her closet she takes the jumpsuit out of the box. She takes the material out of the bag she pulls out her sewing basket. She cuts out five stripes, four crescent moons, and a full moon. Out of the fabric she sews the stripes on the collar and cuffs. She sews the crescent moons on the cuffs she sews the full moon on the chest.

She cuts the fingers off the gloves and cuts a hole in the back. For the tail; she pulls the book out of the box she left her closet. She puts the book and suit on her bed she left her room she went in Athena's room. She saw her come in her room "hi, mom", she said to her "hi, sweetly could you come in my room". "For a minute", she said to her "sure mom", she said to her Athena got up from her bed.

They left her room they went in her room; Luna shut and locks her door they went over to her bed. Luna picks the jumpsuit up "is this for me?" she asked her. "Yes, it's for you my friend Maddie Fenton sends this suit". "And this book to us; I did the deign on it", she said to her "could you turned into your ghost form?" she asked her.

"I don't know if I can mom", she said to her. "Just try my little wolf", she said to her "ok I'll try mother moon", she said to her. Athena concentrated really hard, but nothing happened she try a couple more times. But still nothing happened she got, so frustrated that she yelled "ghostly moon!" Her white rings appeared turning her into her ghost form; Luna helps Athena. Puts the jumpsuit on she looks at herself in the mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what are you going to name your ghost half?" she asked her. "I guess I'll called my ghost half Wolfmoon", she said to her. "I like the name it fits you nicely", she said to her Athena turned back to her human form. "I'll keep the book in my room you can read it anytime you want to", she said to her.

Luna unlocks and opens her door; Athena left her mother's room. She went back in her room she turned into her ghost form. She phases through the floor she phases out into her dad's lab under his study. She hears and smells someone coming she hides behind one of the machines. In the room she sees her dad standing there he turned into his ghost form.

He fly fast through his ghost portal into the Ghost Zone. Athena couldn't believe it that her dad is Vlad Plasmius. She came out behind the machine she went over to the portal. She looks oddly at the swiveling green energy she fly through the portal.

She came out into the Ghost Zone she sees endless green sky. A lot of floating purple doors and rocks she fly to the left. She came to a part of the Ghost Zone were there's no floating doors. She came to a clock tower she went inside it she came to the middle of the tower. She landed on the floor she notices a viewing screen in the room.

She wonders what kind of ghost lives here; "hello, Wolfmoon or should I say Athena Masters". She hears her yellow eyes went wide at hearing this "she said that, and how do you know me?!" she demanded. "I did", she hears a ghost in a purple cloak appears in front of her.

He looks like a grandfather clock his eyes are completely red a scar on his left eye. He switched from an adult to a child "I know who you are because I am Clockwork". "The master of time", he said to her just then she turned back to her human form. "Oops!" she said she turned back to her ghost form. "I know a ghost who can help you in controlling your ghost powers", he said to her.

"You really think this ghost can help me with my powers?" she asked him. "Of course, he can help you", he said to her; Clockwork made a portal with his time staff. They went through it they came out into a cave; "Clockwork it's good to see you".

"And who's your young friend", they hear; a medium size ghost in a red cloak. Appears in front of them "Rusty it's good to see you and this is Wolfmoon she's a halfa". "She needs help with her powers", he said to him "yes I'll help her", he said to him.

Clockwork disappears from them; Athena notice Rusty's hair is light brown. In one long braid his eyes are completely purple he's wearing a red kimono. And black sandals; "can I see what your human form looks like?" he asked her. "I guess you can", she said to him she turned back to her human form.

Standing in front of him is a tall girl who's not wearing any makeup. Hair is black in two big braids her eyes are dark brown. She wearing a green shirt, gray overalls, and purple and white sneakers. "What's, your human name?" he asked, her "it's Athena Masters", she said to him. She turned back to her ghost form "it's nice to meet you". "I'll be teaching you everything that I know of", he said to her.

He led her to a different part of his cave they came in his training room. He taught her all the basics for a while later he led her back to when she came in. "Now that you know the way to my cave you can come to me anytime you want to", he said to her. "Thank you for helping me and I'll be back soon", she said to him. Rusty disappears from her; she turned invisible, and fly thought the ghost portal.

She came out into her dad's lab she phases up through the ceiling she phases out into her room. She comes uninvisible and turned back to her human form. She left her room she went in her mother's room she sat down next to her on her bed.

She told her where she has been at and meeting Clockwork and Rusty. Them helping her; "I was reading the book that Maddie give to us". "That world you told me about is called the Ghost Zone it's good that you some ghosts". "That would help you", she said to her "I'm glad that I did too", she said to her.

They got up from the bed and left the room they went down stairs to the kitchen. Athena went to Rusty everyday he taught her different martial arts. Fighting tactics and how to control her powers when she would get new powers; two years later Athena is thirteen years old now. She still goes to Rusty for help or to hang out with him she would go visit Clockwork sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, and enjoying this crazy story of mines.**

Vlad went into the Ghost Zone to Skulker's Island he's got some business to do with him. He told him about the ghost boy who protects the people of Amity Park. His name is Danny Phantom and that all the ghosts are talking about a mysterious ghost. With, yellow eyes he was going to hunt them, and put them on display.

Vlad rolled his eyes in an annoyance at him because he knows that he would hunt those ghosts. And till he caught them; "Skulker I need you to send some ghosts". "To Jack Fenton to see how his ghost hunting skills are", he said to him. Vlad had found out that there's another man made ghost portal. That's own by Jack Fenton; "fine I'll do what you want Plasmius", he said to him.

Vlad left Skulker's Island he flies back to his ghost portal. He flies through it he came into his lab he turned back to his human form. He left his lab he went up to his study he sat down at his desk. He work on paperwork for a while; the next week Vlad is hosting his college reunion. That same week Luna and Athena went to visit Emily in New York.

They saw all the sights of the city; when they came home they notice people fixing the mansion. And a very angry Vlad they asked him what had happen while they were gone. He told them that Plasmius and a ghost boy got into a huge fight they ruined the reunion. For everyone but nobody got hurt; Athena rolled her eyes at this she knew it was him.

And the ghost boy must be Danny Phantom that all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Has been talking about lately; they went upstairs to their rooms they unpacked their things. Athena started protecting the people of Madison from ghosts that attacks the city. She sucked them into the red thermos that she had taking from her dad's lab.

Vlad have been up to planning different schemes to get Maddie and Danny to be his. But Danny would ruin his plans; Friday Athena and Vlad wonders where Luna is at. A while later they hear the doorbell rang Vlad answer the door. They saw a police officer standing there "Mr. Masters?" he asked him. "Yes, that's me", he said to him "does a Luna Smith lives here?" he asked him.

"Yes, she lives here did something happen to her", he said to him. "Mr. Masters I'm sorry to tell you this, but Miss Smith was hit by a drunk driver". "They both didn't make it you need to go to the coroner's office to identify the body", he said to him.

Both Vlad and Athena are very shocked by this news "you're lying!" they hear. They looked up and saw Athena standing there on the stairs with tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs to her room she jump on her bed she cry really hard into her pillow.

Vlad got a sorrow looked on his face and pain in his heart, for losing Luna and for Athena losing her mother. He thanks the officer for coming to tell what had happen to Luna. The police officer told him that he was sorry for his lost he left. Vlad shut the door he went upstairs to Athena's room he came in her room.

He sat down next to her on her bed "Athena what you hear is very true about your mother". "She's no longer here on earth, but she will always be with you", he said to her. He got up from her bed he told her that be back in a minute. He left her room, he went down stairs, and went out the door he got in his black sports car.

He drives to down town Madison he arrives at the coroner's office. He got of his car and went inside the building; the coroner notices him come in the room. "Can I help you?" she asked, him "yes I'm here to an identify Luna Smith's body", he said to her. "Oh, yes followed me", she said to him she led him to a table with a body on it. "I warned you this isn't very pretty", she said to him.

She lifted the white sheet up; Vlad looked down and saw Luna's face looking at him. Her face is cover in cuts; "Is this Luna Smith?" she asked, him "yes this is her", he said to her. "Are you sure it's her?" she asked, him "yes I'm very sure that this is her", he said to her. "Oh, right then I need you to signed some papers, so the body can be release to you", she said to him.

She left him to get the papers; Vlad ran his hand through her hair tears are forming in the corner of his eyes. He takes his hand out of her hair; the coroner came back to him. She handed a clipboard to him he takes it from her he reads and signed the papers.

He handed the clipboard back to her she said that she's sorry for his lost. She puts the white sheet back over Luna; Vlad left the building he got in his car. He drives back home he got out of his car he went inside his house.


	13. Chapter 13

He went upstairs to check on Athena she had cried herself to sleep. He left her room he went across the hall to Luna's room. He went inside her room he looked around the room at all her things. He found Luna's address book he left her room he went down stairs. He went in his Luna's studio he looked at everything in the room.

He left the room and went in his study he sat down at his desk. He called everyone in the book he told them that Luna is dead they ask. Him what had happen to her he told them what happen to her. He told them that the funeral will be this Friday he calls a funeral home. To make arrangements after he left his study and went upstairs to his room. He got into his bed he hardly got any sleep that night; the next day Athena went in her mother's room.

She looked around the room she came over to the desk she opens her mother's jewelry box. She takes her mother's moon necklace out of the box she puts it in her right pocket of her overalls. She closes the jewelry box she left the room she went back in her room. She went in her closet she takes the necklace out of her pocket.

She puts it in her chest that she keeps her treasures at. Vlad had giving the funeral director Luna's blue dress, gold star earrings, and black slipper shoes. Friday is the funeral at the ceremony family and friends say things about Luna. Vlad had Luna bury on his property not far from his huge garden. Athena is sitting on the bench in the garden she didn't go to the ceremony or the burial.

Because she wanted to remember her mother the way she was. Not her lying in a casket and being put into the ground. "Athena", she hears she looked up and saw her Aunt Lily. Standing there in front of her Lily is tall her hair is long red. Her eyes are sky blue she's wearing a long black dress, black boots, garnet earrings, and a garnet necklace. "Here you are everyone's wondering where you're at", she said to her.

"I've been here all this time", she said to her; Lily sat down next to Athena on the bench. "I understand why you didn't come to your mother's funeral". "You can always stay with me in Tokyo, Japan anytime you want to", she said to her. "Thanks Aunt Lily", she said to her they got up from the bench and left the garden.

They went inside the mansion they came in the ballroom where everyone is at. Athena sat down at one of the tables in the room; Lily went over to Vlad. She told him that she have found Athena she's somewhere in the room. He thanks her for doing that for him Vlad had notice that Athena wasn't at the funeral.

He wonders why she did that to him by not showing up to it. Vlad ask Lily to find Athena for him which she did he spotted her at the table. He walked over to the table she's at; Danny and Jazz Vlad come up to a girl at a table. "Athena!" she he hears she looked up and saw a very angry Vlad standing there in front of her. Weren't you at the funeral?!" he demanded from her.

"I didn't want to see my mom being put into the ground, and becoming worm food dad!" she yelled at him. She got up from the table fast and ran fast from the room. She ran upstairs to her room she sat down on her bed tears are rolling down her cheeks. Back down in the ballroom everyone is very shocked by what just happen.

Danny and Jazz are really surprise that Vlad got a daughter. It hit them whose funeral their at they felt awful, for Athena for losing her mother. And being the daughter of Vlad Masters; later that night Danny turned into his ghost form. He phase through the floor he phase out into Vlad's study.

He floated down to the floor "hello, Daniel", he said to him. "Jazz and I were surprise that you have a daughter, and that you love another woman who's not my mom", he said to him. "Daniel I may have a child with Luna and love her, but not like the way I love Maddie". "And as for Athena I love her like a father should, but she's not like you and me". "I still want you at my side", he said to him "you're a totally serious crazed up fruitloop". "For saying that both Luna and Athena love you like there's no tomorrow, for what I hear at dinner", he said to him.

"I've hear what everyone was saying at dinner, but I still want you and your mother as mines", he said to him. Danny couldn't believe how heartless Vlad is being he narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "You're a cruel heartless parson!" he, said to him Vlad narrowed his eyes angrily at Danny. "Watch our tongue to what you say to me boy!" he said to him. Danny's pride and temper got the better of him he shot an ectoblast.

At Vlad which he dodges it he turned into his ghost form he shot an ectoblast at Danny. Which, hit him he went flying into a wall hard he landed on the floor hard he got up from the floor fast. He came flying fast at him he punches him hard on his chin sending him flying fast into a book shelf hard.

He landed on the floor hard he got up fast from the floor he fly fast at Danny. Before he could defend himself Vlad grabs Danny by his neck he try to get free from him. But he couldn't because of the really tight hold that he's got him in.


	14. Chapter 14

Athena couldn't sleep so she had turned into her ghost form. She went flying around the mansion, for a while she's flying down the hall that her dad's study is at. When, she hears fighting coming from inside the room she phases her head through the door.

She saw Vlad holding Danny by his neck she narrowed her eyes angrily at this. She phases her whole body into the room she shot a blue ectoblast at Vlad. Which, hit him he let go of his neck; Danny coughs and takes some deep breaths. They both saw the ghost that did that is standing there in front of them. Is a female ghost she looks like a gray wolf her eyes are completely yellow. Her suit is blue trimmed with yellow and moons; Vlad couldn't believe it.

So this is the mysterious ghost that the whole Ghost Zone been talking about. For these three years; "are you all right?" she asked, Danny "yes I'm fine thank you for the helping me", he said to her. "You're welcome", she said to him she was about to leave the room. When, Danny calls out to her "wait who are you", he said to her.

She turned around and looked at them "I am Wolfmoon", she said to him. Vlad had wonders why that this ghost has been hanging around the city. And his mansion Vlad shot an ectoblast at her which hit her she went flying fast into his desk hard. She landed on the floor hard she got up from the floor fast she narrowed her eyes angrily at Vlad.

She came flying fast at him she punches him hard in his face sending him flying into a wall hard. He landed hard on the floor he got up from the floor fast he made four duplications of himself. Danny try to help her, but one of Vlad's duplications stop him from helping her. He force his arms behind his back. Danny tries to break free from Vlad's tight hold on him.

But he couldn't get out of his tight hold on him the other three Vlad's changes up their ectoplasmic energy. They shot a full blast at her; Wolfmoon's eyes went wide at this. She try to protect herself, for what's coming at her the blasts hit her hard. She landed on the floor hard her white rings appeared turning her back to her human form.

Both Vlad and Danny are very surprise that Athena is the wolf ghost. She slowly got up from the floor she walks slowly over to an armchair she sat down in it. Vlad and Danny couldn't believe it that there's another hybrid like them. Vlad and Danny came over to her "why didn't you tell your parents about you being half ghost?" Vlad asked Athena.

She looked at him "stop with your lies and mind games I know your half ghost dad!" she said to him. "How do you find out that I am?" he asked, her "I saw you transformed into your ghost form". "In your lab under your study one day, and mom knew about me being half ghost", she said to him. "Did your mother know about me being half ghost?" he asked her.

"No, mom didn't know about you being half ghost I never told her about that day". "That I found out about you and Plasmius are the same person", she said to him. "Why, didn't your mother or you tell me about your ghost powers?" he asked her. "Because she thought that you wouldn't understand the gift that I've gotten". "And she wanted to keep it between us so we did", she said to him.

Vlad couldn't believe it that Luna and Athena had kept this from him. "I also know about you being half ghost too", she said to Danny. "How do you know about me being half ghost?" he asked her. "Clockwork told and show me about you", she said to him. Athena got up from the armchair and left the room she went upstairs to her room. Both Vlad and Danny are very surprise about Athena being like them.

They both phases out of the room they phases out into their rooms. They turned back to their human forms they went to bed. The next day everyone have breakfast together after they told Vlad and Athena. That they're sorry for their lost they left the mansion they got in their cars and went home. Vlad had his study fix two days later he puts the portrait of himself.

That Luna had done for him in his safe for safe keepings Athena have notice. That he have taking the painting that her mother did, for him down she wonders why he did that for. She turned into her ghost form she phases through the floor in her room.

She phases out into her dad's lab her fly fast into the Ghost Zone. She didn't notice that Vlad was in his lab he's working on a new scheme. When, he saw her flying through his ghost portal he stop what he was doing. He turned into his ghost form he fly into the Ghost Zone. He followed her to where she's going to he notices a clock tower while he was following her.

"That must be Clockwork's Tower that I have hear of", he said to himself. He came to the deepest part of the Ghost Zone he had lost sight of Athena. He wonders where she went to; Athena had gone to Rusty's. She told him about her mother dying and that she accidentally relieving herself to Vlad and Danny.

And that she told them that she knew about them being half ghost too. He told her that he's sorry about her mother and not to worry about them. They trained for a while later she left his cave; Vlad is still wondering where she went to. He notices a cave to his right he flies over to it he went inside the cave.


End file.
